


Walkin' After Midnight (The Slow Dance Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Walkin' After Midnight (The Slow Dance Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walkin' After Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7150) by lotus0kid. 



The ship changes colors when the others are sleeping and their ghosts come to life. Artificial lights glow like moons, and walking alone feels like slow dancing. River's limbs sway like willow branches in the gentle breath of the cooling drive.

She's not lonely, just waiting for her partner. At first she thought it might be a brother, or a captain, or another tired tree. Now she knows there's another little girl on this ship, one who's lost her way along with the rhythm. Once they find each other they'll know each other's steps, and the real dance can begin.


End file.
